


A Chaotic Reality: Phase One

by achaoticreality



Series: A Chaotic Reality [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achaoticreality/pseuds/achaoticreality
Summary: Russel enters his flight from visiting with his parents to go back to his normal life working at the record shop.





	1. The Facility

A man of Japanese descent in a soldier’s uniform follows an old man through the flatland covered with dead plants until they finally stop at a large metal door located in the middle of what seems like nowhere. They both speak in Japanese but, barely noticeable, the old man will sometimes stutter or forget a word.  He seems distracted and nervous but hides it almost completely as they speak.

 

“Is this where you keep the soldiers?” the uniformed man asks.

 

“Yes, I think you’ll be quite pleased with our progress and...I trust you’ll continue to fund the project?” the older man replies.

 

“Open the door and we’ll see, won’t we, Mr. Kyuzo?” 

 

“Yes, Sargent, I suppose we will.”


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russel enters his flight from visiting with his parents to go back to his normal life working at the record shop.

Russel walks into the plane and takes his seat next to a woman who glares at him. He’s used to the reactions by now, it’s not everyday you see someone with glowing white eyes. If he were in their position, he’d probably be staring too.

 

He looks out the window as the plane sets off, headphones in, and imagines his parents waving to him below. His mom would probably be crying and his dad reassuring her that Russel would be fine.

 

He enjoyed the yearly trips to see his parents before he was forced to go back to working in an isolated record shop but they were always over too quick. He sighs imagining what the next day would bring, thinking of the silver lining that someone interesting might come in and change his life someday as he leans back in his chair, closing his eyes, letting the combination of the steady vibrations of the airplane and sleeping pills he took earlier lull him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a personal headcanon that Russel has a fear of the plane crashing as a result of paranoia and it grows as he continues to live with the band, especially after the El Manana incident. I imagine that he'd still have some worry and anxiety around planes over this time but he knows that if he worries about it that'll worsen so he takes sleeping pills. That way he passes out until he has to wake up to leave the flight and Del can watch over him. So he doesn't have to deal with the horror of the flight on his own, technically, since Del would be there.
> 
> Personally, I believe that Del can choose to make himself known or visible to others so that's why this headcanon would work, especially since Del comes out whenever Russel is asleep or passed out for whatever reason.
> 
> This isn't necessary to the plot, I suppose, but I figured it would help to clarify why Russel would be sleeping on a plane when he's paranoid, ect.


	3. Summoning Satan

Murdoc grumbled as he pushed himself out of bed. The only downside to living in a long abandoned building that was supposedly haunted was the fact that the sun always leaked through the boarded up windows. He’d probably sleep until midday without them bothering him.

 

He grabs his old jeans that’d he’d been wearing for who knows how long and shoved them on, only now noticing the girl occupying his makeshift bed. She groaned and laid a hand over her eyes, trying to block out the sun.

 

“Get out of here quick would you, doll? Not really looking for a second go when I get back if you catch my drift,” he tells her while shoving his foot into a heeled boot.

 

He doesn’t turn back around or wait for her answer, just moves forward and leaves through the front door. She was just another hook-up, nothing out of the ordinary. She probably wanted to be at his house as much as he did at the moment but he always made sure to mention leaving to whoever warmed his bed most recently after a one-night stand where he’d found a girl expecting marriage material out of him when he’d returned to his makeshift home. 

 

He’d laughed at her until he realized she was serious and then had one of the most boring conversations of his life while she sobbed her eyes out, he thought it was pathetic at the time and his opinion about the matter hadn’t changed much to today.

 

He got in his dirt covered car and pressed the gas as hard as he could, driving to meet the idiots that he called his current band members. He was counting down the days until he could abandon them all and take off with new his hit band. He didn’t know when he was going to be the leader of the sensation, he just knew that one day he was.

 

He stopped by a farm and did what he had to do, which included the murder of a large amount of innocent animals. It was self preservation on his part, especially if he was going to succeed in tricking the likes of the devil himself. Not to mention, the fact that they were going to be slaughtered anyway for food. The way he saw it, he was doing them a favor in ending their miserable lives.

 

As he drove back, he heard the cops behind him and muttered to himself in irritation. Today of all days, they decide not to slack off on their duties? It was just his luck. He sped up and drove into nooks and crannies of the streets that he knew they wouldn’t recognize until he got them off his tail. 

 

He drove home, hoping that the animal’s remains would be fine in the back of his trunk. He didn’t fancy going back to the farm to kill more of them, it would be a pain in his ass.

 

He slammed the door as he got out, walking into his house to make sure that the girl from earlier was completely gone. As soon as he confirmed she was, he dragged his bed into a different room and got to work moving the bucket of animal’s blood into his room.

 

Most people would drain their blood in increments for weeks just to get to the point where they could do this and that fact amazed him completely. Sure, he was a Satanist and admired the man downstairs’ work but he wasn’t going to go through the process of a vampire’s maiden to make a literal deal with the devil.

 

He put the finishing touches on the blood sigil, lit the candles, and waited impatiently after saying the incantation he’d been informed by multiple sources would work. After almost thirty minutes of waiting he was just about to leave when he heard the ground rumbling.

 

“If that’s a bloody earthquake and not the goddamned bastard angel of God himself, I’m going to throw someone into the pits of hell personally,” he angrily spit through his teeth.

 

A figure finally emerged from a fire that had started in the middle of the sigil and Murdoc reacted immediately, making sure to put his plan in action.

 

“Finally decided to show up, eh? Things busy in the land of the damned this season?” He remarked, being met with a glare and complete silence.

 

““I’ll get straight to the point, yeah? I didn’t summon you here for small talk with Murdoc Niccals, even if it does have a nice ring to it hmmhnng. You’re going to make me the most talented bass player in the best damn band this world has ever seen! And in return you can have my soul, I’m not using it for much, have it do the conga for eternity after this deal for all I care,” He continued.

 

He watched for the split second as the other seemed to mull it over before putting his hand out to shake. Murdoc took his hand in his grasp and as soon as he let go, the only proof that he’d made a deal with a force not to be reckoned with were the burns on the ground, a brand new bass sitting a top of it, and his ritualistic set up he’d made before.

 

He leaned back, hands supporting his head with an almost evil grin, “Thank you, Beelzebub.”


	4. The Extremely Mundane Life Of Stuart Harold Pot

Stuart Pot had an almost comically boring life. Everyday he woke up, went to work, came home, listened to music and spaced out or watched a zombie movie (if he was feeling like risk taking he’d combine the listening to music and Subbueto but that usually ended up too distracting for him and he couldn’t focus on both at the same time causing him to regret such a terrible decision for a few days time), and finally go to bed. He was average in almost every single way except for his voice, his attractive looks, and risk-taking girlfriend.

 

Of course, he didn’t think that he could sing personally and never paid much interest to the matter. His main goal in life at the moment was saving up enough money to buy the new Subbuteo set which was what led him to work at the his job in the first place. There he’d met Paula, who he swore was the love of his life. She’d quit after a few weeks on the grounds that it was boring and Stuart worked there, so it was basically the equivalent of reliving the worst date she’d ever been on and she didn’t want to be trapped in a horrible dating simulator for the rest of her worklife.

 

That had hurt his feelings a bit but he didn’t say anything and she’d still visit him at the shop sometimes so it wasn’t too bad. Speaking of Paula, he was currently slipping his work uniform on and getting ready to be driven there by her. He had his own car, his parents had bought it for him for his birthday hoping to get him to drive, but he was too afraid that he’d accidentally kill or injure someone by driving it that he had to be driven by someone else practically everywhere.

 

He made his way out the door to see where Paula had been honking the horn consecutively for about five minutes now. He waved at her before making his way down to the car in the hopes that she’d stop if she saw that he was on his way out to her. The constant noise from the car was starting to give him a migraine and he wasn’t looking forward to how much pain he’d probably be in later because of the constant noise this morning, but he wasn’t going to complain, especially since she was going out of her way to pick him up and drive him to work.

 

He sat down in the passenger seat and kissed her on the cheek in way of greeting, “Mornin’ luv, how’s your day been so far?”

 

“It would have been a lot  better if you could have gotten out here sooner…” she trailed off in irritation as he stared at her with complete adoration.

 

She sighed and turned to kiss him and he laid a hand against her cheek softly before she turned back to the front of the car, putting her hands on the wheel.

 

“I just can’t stay mad at you, especially with those puppy dog eyes of yours,” she said, hitting the gas before he could respond.

 

They chatted a little bit while she drove the car which mostly consisted of her complaining about traffic and how all the bands she kept being invited to join were complete and utter shit. After a while she got tired of complaining and turned on the radio.

 

She stopped listening to whatever Stuart was rambling about half way through but he didn’t mind and she found the sound of his voice comforting even if she would never admit it. Before either of them knew it, they were at his work and he kissed her goodbye.

 

He yelled thank you at her as soon as he remembered but by the time he did, she was already half way down the road to wherever it was that she was headed.

 

His day at the shop was the same as usual. He sat at the desk waiting for the odd customer who’d come in to buy strings or play an instrument they knew nothing about and probably would lose interest in in a week or so. Sometimes, if he was lucky, a person would come in and ask him to sign something and he’d get to feel like he was helping.

 

He sat staring into space, mind a blank canvas, for what was probably hours until the door’s bell rang signaling a customer, waking him from his trance.

 

He grinned and waved when he noticed who it was, after a while she waved back, tense about something or other. She was almost always in a state of frustration, it just depended on what level of upset she was. Usually, when she was only around Stuart for a couple of hours, she’d wind down, and that was what had made him fall in love with her. When she was just content and happy and wouldn’t snap at him for something random or be angry about a subject she refused to explain.

 

“Hey Stuart…” Paula greeted him distractedly as she got up to his desk.

 

“It’s good to see ya! Didn’t think we’d see each other for another day or something, what made you want to come an-” He started, interrupted by her pressing her lips to his.

 

He responded immediately pulling her closer, kissing her passionately, happy for any affection she decided to throw his way. Unbeknownst to him, she was using her free hand that wasn’t wrapped around his neck to grab guitar strings off the rack and slide them in her back pocket.

 

As soon as her mission was accomplished, she pulled away, and met his lovestruck gaze. She let him pull her back into a hug as they breathed in each other’s scent.

 

“I love you,” He muttered softly into her hair.

 

She felt her chest tighten and hugged him back tightly, he was so sweet, and she’d never dated anyone like him before. She felt guilty even being around him, he was too good for her and she was just reminded of it in moments like this. Sure, she was attractive but personality wise, she’d put herself at a three and him at nine or a ten. He was on some pedestal that she couldn’t seem to forget about in his presence and when she did she was reminded of it the next day, when he’d do something loving that was so small and sincere. She forced herself to say it back before she pushed him away and stormed out, angry at the world and not sure why.

 

He sat there at the desk the rest of the day, wondering what he did wrong and trying to figure out how he could fix it. He finally managed to space out for a little bit but his moment of peace was broken by a piercing migraine, ruining the rest of his time at the music store.

 

When he got home, he listened to music while spacing out for about an hour before going to bed and setting his alarm for the next day. He had a feeling that it’d be the exact same as today but he didn’t want to think about that.


End file.
